Moe
Moe is an amnesiac super-solider, having awoken on a long since abandoned, not to mention dark, base deep underground. She currently resides there, attempting to escape or survive long enough for a rescue. 'Personality and Traits' Moe is a bit jovial for one built to be a super-soldier. She is a rather happy, outgoing person. She is easily distracted by sights she perceives as beautiful. She is very naive, tending to simply trust what someone tells her as the truth. Of course if new information contradicts the old, it would be an ordeal to try and convince her the new information is true rather than the old. However, she won't believe the same lie twice, or even believe someone who lied to her at all almost. She is desperate for an kind of sentient life to have any sort of relationship with, searching for some kind of camaraderie. She is terrified of the dark. She is short with bunny-like ears, a big white fluffy tail as long as she is tall, and long white hair. She typically wears an orange t-shirt and black shorts. 'Abilities' Moe is exceptionally fast and agile, but lacks the extreme physical strength many other kithsine would posses. Her nano machines are what really makes her cross the threshold from average citizen to demi-god of war however, as they are responsible for mostly all of her extraordinary abilities. While her abilities in direct combat are amazing, she prefers that the enemy never has the chance to see her, relying on stealth, guerilla warfare, and long-ranged combat. 'Physical Abilities' Her agility, speed, and jump height are her strengths, maneuverability is her primary asset when it comes to the basics. She lacks the enormous strength of the average kithsine, instead only having strength barely above the average human gym addict. She can move faster than the untrained eye can track, jump impressive heights, and has excellent acrobatic skills. Her hearing is rather excellent, able to detect someone's exact location through that alone. However, it is less effective in echoing areas and over long distances. if she can hear you from that far away though, expect that she is going to be throwing artillery down on your position. Bio electricity Moe's body is capable of producing electricity in variable amounts, depending on her needs. She is able to control this ability to some small extent, which really just results in being able to choose to generate more or less power at any given time. Typically this ability is used to recharge her nanomachines, and occasionally power some machinery. Generating this electricity is very draining, and quickly tires her when used in excessive amounts. Generally direct contact is needed to power, or otherwise effect something with her small storage of power, but she is capable of generating an EMP in a pinch, that would effect her as well, and leave her very weak. 'Nanomachines' A large portion of the super soldier program was dedicated to the weaponization of nanomachines. The result was a weapon, shield, and tool all in one. The following sub-abilities rely on the nanomachines staying active. Like most kithsine, the nanomachines are produced from her own body; More specifically, from her bone marrow. She can also get more nanomachines from the metal around her. 'Regeneration' The nanomachines protect her to an amazing degree, protecting her form poison and radiation. They are even able to keep her alive in the vacuum of space. Within hours even the most grievous of injuries can be repaired as long as she still has some bones producing nanomachines, which will automatically repair and revitalize the soldier to battle once again. 'Nano Construction and Integration' Her nano machines are capable of producing and creating weapons, vehicles, and miscellaneous technology from materials all around her. They are also capable of integrating with available tech to blow through firewalls, tap into radio transmissions and decode them, and even program AI. However, it takes time to do these things, as they require her to be in direct contact with a machine she wishes to manipulate since her nanomachines cease to function if they stray too far from her body. 'Nano Shield' Her nano machines are capable of flight, swarming around her in an invisible cloud. It is both her greatest defense and offense, however, the range is limited. The nanomachines can no longer receive her orders if they are farther than a meter away. The swarm is capable of reflecting solid munitions, and even catching and disassembling explosive warheads mid flight. It is similarly capable of tearing through walls, floors, and enemy combatants that stray too close. The nano swarm is also able to produce energy shields to protect against non solid attacks, but they have limited power, burning out trying to shield against such attacks, or even clumping up in large numbers to block it with their bodies. Solid munitions are typically only deflected if they are too fast to stop by a group of nanomachines forming a temporary armored plate to deflect it, other larger objects are typically disassembled and used to fuel the nano shield. 'Sensory Manipulation' Moe's machines are able to produce light and sound, making convincing holograms and disguises; even going so far as to be able to turn Moe invisible while allowing her to see through the nanomachines themselves using a mental link. They are able to project holograms and sounds incredible distances, like the world's greatest ventriloquists. 'Weaknesses' 'Electricity' Her nanomachines are weak to electric attacks. EMP's are capable of wiping out her nano cloud in an instant. The nanomachines within her blood and on her skin are better shielded against EMP's, shutting down for a few moments to prevent an overload. A more direct application of electricity, however, will fry her nano machines and possibly her. It would take upwards of half an hour or longer to reproduce enough nanomachines to be back into a fighting shape. If an electric attack stops her heart, she would be very 'dead' for the next half an hour at least, though her nanomachines would later be able to repair her with no permanent damage other than mental scarring. If you get past her nano shield, a simple taser could bring down the mighty soldier. 'Naivete' Her lack of experience, partially due to her amnesia, leads her to be easily manipulated by others, however she wont be fooled twice if she figures out you've been lying. 'Fears the dark' One quirk the program couldn't quite wipe away was an intense, irrational fear of the dark. She refuses to enter a dark area with some light source other than her nanomachines, and being caught in a dark area can make her freak out beyond belief. Category:Characters Category:Kithsine